Fatal FLARPing a Terezi x Karkat
by KandyraZahhak
Summary: When a FLARPing expedition doesn't go as planned, Karkat's heart is put to the ultimate test..is Terezi worth it?


"Karkat! Are you ready yet?!" Terezi yelled up the stairs.  
Karkat appeared at the top of the stairs in a robe and hood just like the one his ancestor, the Sufferer, wore. He growled.  
"Terezi, I look really fucking stupid." he said, crossing his arms.  
"Whaaaaaat?! No way, you are the Sufferer, there is no stupid. Only glory." Terezi said dramatically.  
She twirled her staff and danced around the room in her Redglare costume. Karkat watched her, unamused. How on earth did she even get him sucked into this stupid charade. Oh right. She needed a FLARPing partner.  
"Terezi is this really necessary?" Karkat asked and picked up the bottom of the robe so he wouldn't trip over it. "It's way too big!"  
"Oh come on Karkat you look great! Now lets go and kick some butt!" she said and grabbed Karkat's hand before dragging him out the door and into the night.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Terezi this SUCKS!" Karkat yelled after tripping over his robe for the millionth time.  
"Shut UP Karkat, they'll FIND us! Do you want them to find us?" Terezi asked and clapped her hand over his mouth and knocking him over.  
"Mmmfhgrphgh!" Karkat grumbled between her fingers and glared up at her.  
"Better." she said and got off of him. "Now, we have to fight a bunch of minions."  
Karkat sighed and pulled his sickle out of the folds of his robe. The dark minions stumbled out of the trees around them and began to advance. Terezi twirled her staff and whalloped one on the head with it, knockng it unconcious. Karkat quickly severed the head off of one who had tried to jump Terezi from behind. The fighting went on like this until all the minions had fallen.  
"Karkat isn't this fun?" Terezi beamed.  
"Oh yeah, absolutely." Karkat said sarcastically as he tried to wipe the thick, sticky blood off of his weapon.  
Terezi pulled off her glasses and licked them. Karkat wrinkled his nose in disgust, he would never understand her weird abilities.  
"We're really close to the end now. We just have to go a little farther." she said excitedly and began to hurry off through the trees.  
Karkat sighed and bunched up his robe and took off after her. He didn't really hate FLARPing as much as he said, and he knew Terezi saw right through it..or sniffed right through it. He ran off after her, just barely keeping up. Through she was blind, she got around better than those with functional eyes. Karkat began to fall behind.  
"Terezi slow down will you?!" Karkat called.  
She cackled in response and continued to pull ahead. Karkat panted and ran on, feeling increasingly tense. He was alone, in a VERY dangerous game. Not that he needed her, he could take anybody, but it was better have a partner in a game like this. He stopped to catch his breath.  
"Stupid Terezi, what an asshole.." he fumed.  
An ear piercing scream shattered the silence. Karkat snapped to attention and bolted towards where Terezi was. He kept running, getting confused. She should have been close to where he..  
"Ah!" Karkat yelped as he tripped and flew through the air, roughly hitting the ground and skidding into a tree.  
He looked around wildly and saw Terezi lying on the ground. The very thing he'd tripped over. He crawled over to her and gasped. A huge gash was cut into her abdomen, staining her Redglare costume teal.  
"Karkat.." Terezi said in wobbly voice.  
"What. FUCKING. Happened to you?!" Karkat yelled.  
"Vriska's a bitch." she coughed.  
She tried to sit up but she choked and blood spewed out of her mouth. She fell back to the ground like a rag doll and curled up around her wound.  
"I'm not ok.." she said through gritted teeth.  
Karkat bit his split and bleeding lip. The realization that she really wasn't ok was dawning on him. He felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight of all of her beautiful blue blood seeping into the ground. He began to get flustered.  
"N-no Terezi you'll be ok, you'll be..you just have to.." Karkat stammered, wiping up the blood with his oversized robe.  
"Karkat stop it.." Terezi said softly.  
He bit his lip and shook his head. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, smearing it with blood. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forhead to hers.  
"I'll save you.."he whispered and picked her up, his arms supporting her back and legs as gently as possible.  
She laughed and then went into a violent coughing fit, her teal blood spurting out of her mouth.  
He called off the FLARPing and quickly made his way out of the woods. Terezi occasionally smacked him for jostling her around too much but he didn't retaliate. Soon they were going up a huge hill.  
"Damn Terezi what the fuck have you been eating?" Karkat panted as he struggled up the hill.  
She giggled hoarsely, appreciating his efforts to try to lighten up the mood. Soon they were at the top, looking a stone four poster bed. Karkat set Terezi down on the cold stone slab. Her quest bed. She shivered as the stone chilled her and curled up in a little ball on the bed, the small puddle of teal flowing from her stomach expanding its borders.  
"Don't you leave me to die here alone Vantas.." Terezi yelped weakly.  
Karkat swallowed back the lump in his throat and slid onto the stone beside her. He scooted close to her and hugged her gently. She let her head fall forward against his chest and sighed.  
"I am so sorry this happened.."Karkat whispered, barely keeping himself together.  
She shook her head. "It's not your fault..I'm the one who ran ahead even though you told me not to.." she whispered, barely able to respond.  
Karkat shook his head and brushed the hair out of her sightless eyes. The cold stone was becoming increasingly sticky with Terezi's blood and Karkat had to fight the urge to jump up and peel off his robe which was soaked with it. She shuddered and went still.  
"Terezi?" Karkat asked tensely.  
She didn't respond. He swallowed hard and kissed her cold forehead. Karkat got off the bed and sat down with his back against one of the poles. He didn't know how long he had stayed that way but when he woke up it was light out. Tripping over his too-long robe he scrambled over to the quest bed. Other than the huge teal stain, there was no sign of Terezi. He looked around and sighed. She was gone.  
He began to walk away when he heard an indignant noise from behind him. Karkat whirled around and saw Terezi in a long green robe with a Seer of Mind symbol on the front. She had a hood the same shade as her robe and large blue wings.  
"Terezi!" Karkat said excitedly and ran to her, wrapping her in a hug.  
"Ugh! Lay off Vantas, I specifically told you NOT to leave! You should have known I was going to go god tier you dumbass." She said.  
"Shut up Terezi, you're ok!" He said smiling.  
She smiled back.  
"I guess I should thank you for rescuing my ass." she said.  
Karkat shrugged. "A thank you would be nice. After all I did lug you all the way up this hill, and through the woods. AND you ruined my stupid Sufferer costume, which I didn't even like in the first place. Not to mention you nearly scared me to dea-"  
Terezi pushed her lips onto his, effectively cutting him off in his stupid rant. Karkat's eyes grew big, it certainly wasn't what he was expecting from a girl who had just died. But hey, he wasn't complaining. She pulled away and smiled.  
"Thanks fuck face." she said goodnaturedly and began to walk back down the hill.  
Karkat shook his head and quickly followed.  
"And the moral of the story is when you like some chick you just gotta get her to die and then that bitch will be yours forever. As long as you save her of course..cause if you don't you're FUCKED."  
"DAVE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
"Jeezum fine! Gosh what an asshole.."


End file.
